Archive:Team - Wounding Rspike
Team Composition *1 Wounding Strike Assassin / *1 Command Arrows / *1 Cursing Arrows / *1 Weapons Ritualist / *2 IV Healers / *2 Monks / Wounding Strike Assassin name="Wounding Sin" prof=a/d Scythe=12 crit=12+1+1Strikesweepattackwalkdashremedyof the mastersignet/build Usage * This is the caller; call targets for spikes. * Note: It is often a good idea to maintain shadow walk and not cancel it immediately after a spike if at all possible, it provides and excelent way to escape an enemy spike Variants *Replace Assassin's Remedy with Dark Prison or Death's Charge for another shadow step Rangers Command Arrows name="r/p Command Arrows" prof=range/p marksm=10+2 expert=12+1+1 command=8arrowshotshotarrowswindsof concentrationhastesignet/build Cursing Arrows name="r/n Cursing Arrows" prof=range/n marksm=12+2 expert=12+1+1 curse=3arrowshotshotarrowswindsmortisenchantmentssignet/build Usage *This build uses two coppies of Favorable Winds., so it should be up at all times. Organize beforehand who will be fav1 and fav2 *Use d-shot to interrupt key skills: rezzes, Aegis, Defensive Anthem, or Ward Against Harm for example. *Maintain Glass Arrows at all times *Spike with Forked Arrow followed by Savage Shot *For the Curses Ranger, use Rend Enchantment and/or Rigor Mortis on spikes *For the Command Ranger, use "Make Haste!" on runner on relic runs or on monks under pressure, use Song of Concentration on alter maps, before rezzes, or if the rit calls for it to get brutals up Equipment *Survivor Insignia. *Sundering Hornbow of Fortitude *Vampiric Hornbow of Fortitude *Vampiric Longbow of Fortitude *Command Ranger, bring a double adren spear set for charging conc *Curses Ranger, bring a 40/40 curses set for rend/rigor Weapons Ritualist name="Weapon Whore" prof=rt/e commun=11+1+2 channel=10+1 earth=10 water=2ShacklesWeaponWeaponWeaponof Lesser EnergyEarthAgainst Foesof My Flesh/build Usage *Maintain Brutal Weapon on the two Rangers *Use Splinter Weapon on the Assassin *Maintain Vital Weapon to buff health, mainly against spike teams. *Use Glyph of Lesser Energy to maintain energy *Snare foes with Grasping Earth and Ward Against Foes *Resurrect fallen allies with Flesh of My Flesh Equipment *Survivor Insignia and Attunement/Vitae Runes. *40/40 Earth set for snaring. *40/40 Communing set for brutals. *Shield/Spear set for defense. Variants *Sundering Weapon can replace Splinter Weapon for the sin if you feel cracked armor is necessary. If you do this, raise water magic up to 8, and communing up to 12 Iv Healers Life Healer name="Life Healer" prof=nec/rt soul=12+1+2 Resto=12IVFeastbody and soullightwas kaolaiof wardingliferecovery/build Recup Pacter name="Recup Pacter" prof=nec/rt soul=12+1+2 Resto=12IVbody and soullightof wardingwas kaolaiwas li mingrecuperationpact signet/build Usage *Spike with IV *Maintain spirits at all times *Heal with Mend Body and Soul and Spirit Light *Hold Protective was Kaolai whenever possible, drop often for party heals *Use Weapon of Warding for blocks. *Recup Pacter, use Pure was Li Ming to relive party condition pressure *Life Healer, use Foul Feast to keep conditions off the RC *Pact dead monks Equipment *Survivor Insignia. *40/40 resto sets RC Monk name="rc prot" prof=monk/mesme protec=12+1+1 divine=11+1 inspir=6bondof fortuneconditionguardianof stabilityveilof absorptionchanneling/build Usage *Use Restore Condition to remove harmful conditions and heal allies that are conditioned. *Use Reversal of Fortune as your main source of damage prevention. *Use Spirit Bond as your major prot to catch spikes, stop warrior trains, etc. *Use Aura of Stability to counter KDs. *Use Holy Veil to remove harmful hexes. Keep it on yourself if you're the target of a Mesmer. *Use Shield of Absorption as a small prot when multiple enemies are hitting on someone. *Use Channeling for your energy management. Be sure to stay in range of enough enemies so you'll get a lot of energy back, but don't stand close enough to the frontline that you'll be taken out easily. HB name="HB" prof=monk/mesme healin=12+1+1 divine=11+1 inspir=6healthspiritkissPartyveilmindBoonchanneling/build Usage *Maintain Healer's Boon at all times, use as a cover for Channeling *Use Infuse Health to catch spikes or when targets are almost ready to die and a Patient/Dwayna's would be too slow. *Use Patient Spirit for a unconditional heal, after 2 seconds. *Use Dwayna's Kiss as a medium heal when allies are enchanted or hexed(synergy is well with patient spirit). *Use Holy Veil and Spotless Mind to remove harmful hexes. If facing Mesmers you should pre-veil. *Use Channeling for your energy management. Be sure to stay in range of enough enemies so you'll get a lot of energy back, but don't stand close enough to the frontline that you'll be taken out easily. Equipment *Survivor Insignia. *Fill up with Vitae runes, also take a Rune of Recovery with you. *First set: Spear(-5 energy)/Shield combo(+10 shields against all elements). *Second set: Spear(+5 energy)/Offhand combo(+5 armor while enchanted). *Third set:Spear(+5 energy)/Offhand combo(+15/-1 energy). *Fourth set: 40/40 Wand/Offhand set.